inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi
|death= |status=Studying at College |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |skin=Pale |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=College Student |team=Eri, Yuka, Kagome |affiliation= |anime debut=11 |final act= |manga= 23 |movie=1 |japanese voice=Nami Okamoto |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Ayumi }} was one of Kagome's three best friends in modern-day Japan. She's the only one of her friends who has always supported Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Personality Ayumi was the most naive and gentle of the group of Kagome's friends. Unlike Eri and Yuka, who felt that Kagome's 'delinquent boyfriend' was bad news and were thus constantly encouraging Hōjō on his romantic pursuits of said time-traveling schoolgirl, Ayumi was almost always shown as supportive of the couple. Some of this was, of course, due to her innocent demeanor and optimism. However, she does believe that Kagome truly was in love, and that because of this any problems the couple might stumble upon may be overcome. However, there have been times where she does side with Yuka and Eri about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha where on a few occasions she does believe him to be a delinquent. But, after finally meeting Inuyasha for the first time she went back to fully supporting their relationship and in the process Yuka and Eri had completely changed their opinion of him and now start to support Kagome's relationship with him. She was shown to have an interest in song, acting as the maestro to her school's choir performance during the cultural festival. She is also the only one of her friends who seems to enjoy school. Yuka also says that she always has done well in school. Physical description Ayumi has wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She wears the same uniform as Kagome. Manga vs. Anime *Ayumi is not present with the rest of Kagome's friends in the earlier chapters of the manga. It isn't until Chapter 287 that she starts appearing with the other girls more frequently. In the anime, the only time Ayumi is not seen with the rest of Kagome's friends is Episode 12. Trivia *Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were all names given to the girls by , the anime company who produced the series. Rumiko Takahashi never officially gave the 3 girls names in the manga. However, she did name Hōjō. *Despite her name not being mentioned in the manga, Eri's and Yuka's name are somehow shown in the InuYasha profile book.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 246 *After she graduated high school, Ayumi revealed that she would study to become an Interpreter. *Ayumi has the same Japanese and English voice actresses as Kokichi. She also has the same English voice actress as Mama Higurashi. Media appearances *Chapter 79 *Chapter 287 *Chapter 332 *Chapter 392 *Chapter 411 *Chapter 512 *Chapter 519 *Chapter 530 *Chapter 553 *Chapter 554 *Chapter 555 *Chapter 558 Anime *Episode 11 *Episode 13 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 29 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 48 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 57 *Episode 60 *Episode 62 *Episode 69 *Episode 75 *Episode 82 *Episode 89 *Episode 90 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 100 *Episode 127 *Episode 128 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 137 *Episode 138 *Episode 140 *Episode 160 *Episode 167 *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} References de:Ayumi es:Ayumi zh:步美 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era